


Morning Sunshine

by Strudelxdoodle



Series: A series of kisses [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, boys are dorks, good morning kiss, kiss prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strudelxdoodle/pseuds/Strudelxdoodle
Summary: Tanaka is too use to routine. Ennoshita wants to bury himself.





	Morning Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss prompt: "Good morning" kiss

The harsh sunlight that filtered into the room was not a welcome party for any of the Karasuno volleyball players. Thanks to Nishinoya now everyone was awoken from their slumber. Or as awake as they could get.

A sluggish cloud of sleep still draped over Tanaka's mind. He stretched out his limbs as if he was a star fish and gave a loud yawn. He could hear the others getting up and ready for the training day, but his body still wanted to rest. His conciseness faded in and out until he was able to roll on his side and open his eyes.

Ennoshita was laying on his stomach, elbows up to support his upper body as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Without even thinking Tanaka leaned over and planted a simple kiss on the future's captain's lips when his hands were removed from his face. All the heat rushed to Ennoshita's cheeks as he stared wide eyed at the other.

"Morning, babe," Tanaka murmured before getting up and making his way to the bathroom to freshen up.

For the ones that were still in the room they watched the scene with shocked expressions. Their eyes followed Tanaka's disappearing back then slid to the other second year that still laid on his cot. He hasn't moved an inch since the kiss and he never wanted to. He wanted the sun to personally burn him until he was ash.

His eyes slowly observed the others' reactions and his face all but turned the brightest red. No one else has moved from their positions and all eyes were on him. Of course, Tanaka would out their relationship like this. The teen only operated five percent after he wakes up.

The two second years spent weekends together sleeping over at Tanaka's house. An excuse of studying and extra practice kept their parents' minds at bay. Only Saeko had known about their affection when she caught them cuddling together one evening. During their time together, every morning without fail Tanaka would give Ennoshita a good morning kiss.

Before the summer training camp, they had a sit down and talked about rules. Open affection was only to be exchanged when they were 100% alone. It was bothersome for both of them, but the two were not ready to announce that they were a couple yet.

 

That all went down the drain.

From another corner of the room Kinoshita grinned and elbowed Narita in the side.

"You owe me 500 yen," he snickered.

Narita only sighed as he gathered his wallet from his bag.


End file.
